As the population ages, and the obesity problem continues to grow, there is an increasing need for exercise equipment that allows over weight and aging individuals to participate in exercise programs that will assist them to maintain muscle mass and/or lose weight. Exercise benches are an important component of any exercise program, but particularly for older and obese patients for whom lying on the floor or doing routines involving hand weights in the standing position is very difficult. There are many kinds of exercise benches described in the prior art. There are benches with adjustable positions from sitting to reclining. Oswald, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,939 describes a bench convertible from a chair-like configuration to a bench-like configuration. Van Straaten, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,426, McBride, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,324, Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,409 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,097, Kecala, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,967, and others claim a bench in which both the seat portion and back portion can be adjusted to different angles. Dawson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,661 and others propose a configuration where the angle of the entire bench can be adjusted from a vertical to a horizontal position. Others claim special features to assist users, for example: Danylieko, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,886 claims a bench with lateral indentations for improved spine support, Voris, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,595 claims a bench wherein the angle of the bench is independent of the horizontal position, and Keiser, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,912 claims a bench wherein the recline angle can be changed without changing the user's horizontal position. Others such as Weber, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,884 and Gardikis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,027 Include power assist for changing the position of all or a portion of the bench. Still others, for instance Jenkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,547, Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,495, Roethke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,934, Cantor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,839, claim multi-functional benches used in conjunction with other equipment. However, none of these inventions are designed for use by obese, elderly, or physically challenged individuals who require extra assistance in changing positions, and stability when exercising.
Zuckerman, U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,967, describes a multiple use apparatus designed to duplicate exercise motions for swimming, biking, rowing, strength training and others. Similarly, Hartman, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,249,714 describes an apparatus specifically for an exercise for lower extremities in conjunction with electrical stimulation. Specialty equipment of these types do not represent prior art to the present invention which is designed to be used as a standard exercise bench, and not to replicate any particular sport or exercise.
There are also several pieces of home and hospital based furniture that provide stability and assist people in changing position, such as arm chairs that help people stand and mechanisms that allow people to sit up in bed, for example: Rawls-Meehan, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,128,474, 9,149,126, Schermel, U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,828, Helmbrock, et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,640,285 and 6,839,926, and others describe a hospital bed with multiple actuators that re-position both the upper and lower body. Poulos, et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,069,514, 7,779,494, and others describe a hospital bed with expandable mattress sections and restraint bladders for bariatric patients. The device of the current invention is novel over these and similar devices in that the individual using the exercise bench is providing at least some portion of the force required to re-position the bench. In addition, typical beds are not suitable for exercise, and therefore do not provide additional support or stability for elderly or obese people as they exercise.
Lemire, et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,126,571 and 8,701,229, and Alverson, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,293 describe a hospital bed with patient support in the form of side rails and other barriers designed to prevent a patient from falling when the bed is moved around in a hospital. Benzo, at al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,379 describes a hospital bed incorporating a hammock structure that can cradle a patient for support and to improve blood circulation. Vrzalik, U.S. Pat. No. 7,426,760 describes a hospital bed with adjustable side rails for bariatric patients. The design and features incorporated in these and other prior art are not suitable for the type of exercise contemplated in the current invention, and therefore do not provide learning applicable to an adjustable exercise bench.
There are also adjustable examination or test beds that accommodate test equipment and provide support for the patient during testing. For example, Trees, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,125,785, 8,858,409, and 7,597,656, and Heimbrock, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,873 describe an adjustable hospital or examination bed with adjustable back and leg positions, including a power or manually assisted gas spring. Support and stability for the patient are provided with a chest strap that maintains the patient's position during movement. Stasney, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,711 describes a sonography exam bed with multiple trap doors and prop up sections. The device of the current invention is not anticipated by any of art in that it is designed for individuals who may have somewhat limited stability, but are not otherwise confined or in need of support in the manner of a hospital or exam bed.
Meier, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,680 describes an office chair incorporating a gas cylinder designed to adjust the height of the chair seat to provide comfortable seating for individuals of different heights. Similarly, Razon describes a walker incorporating a gas cylinder to assist handicapped individuals in sitting and standing, and Matveev, U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,366 describes a gas cylinder that assists in changing the chair seat angle. Although Meier, Razon, and Matveev teach the use of a gas cylinder in conjunction with force applied by the user, the device of the current invention incorporates a novel application of gas cylinder technology not anticipated by its use with an office chair or a walker.
Wel, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,233, Roslund, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,570, Kropa, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,303, and others teach chairs with adjustable back, seat, foot and arm rests designed for user comfort, and easy access. Brightbill, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,586 describes automotive seats with side supports to “cradle” the passenger. These technologies are widely known and applied in fields from dental offices to tattoo parlors. The device of the current invention is novel over this prior art in that it provides adjustable support to an exercise bench which otherwise has no such support, unlike adjustable chairs which do not require additional support, but also do not allow an individual using them to perform physical activities like those contemplated for users of an exercise bench.
Hunziker, U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,961, Gierse, U.S. Pat. No. 8,801,638, Masaki, U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,920, Parson, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,140, and others describe wheel chairs with novel means of assisting patients in standing or reclining. Adjustable wheel chairs and like devices that assist a patient in standing do not anticipate the device of the current invention, in that they are inherently stable and intended for handicapped individuals, not individuals who are otherwise mobile, but need support in using a standard exercise bench.
None of the prior art described above envision stabilizing an individual during both the reclining and sitting motion, and while the person is performing exercises in either position. Hence, there is still a need for an exercise bench with such refinements adapted for use by elderly, obese, and physically challenged individuals.